


I Know A Place

by SlowSenpai



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, ill add tags as they come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowSenpai/pseuds/SlowSenpai
Summary: Richie was only supposed to be in San Diego for the summer. It wasn't something he was exactly thrilled about, spending his break away from his home and friends. Luckily he finds someone to keep him company and what better way to spend your vacation than with someone you'll likely never see again?





	I Know A Place

**Author's Note:**

> AH, I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE
> 
> I'm not super happy with the first chapter but it is what it is :,)  
> This was inspired by the idea of a 'summer fling' 
> 
> Some other notes:  
> -Reader is female   
> -Richie and the reader are 16/17  
> -Richie has contacts at this point  
> -This book may or may not have smut later idk?

It was an arbitrary day in June, you couldn’t care less about the date, you’d honestly stopped counting after you were let out for summer break. You sat on the swing of a park playground, not really swinging as much as rocking back and forth steadily. The seat was stiff and burned the part of your legs that weren’t covered by shorts because of how hot it had gotten out in the sun. Speaking of which, you were practically baking under the summer heat. The California sun felt like hell on the best of days and it was a merciless summer.

The park you were at was fairly vacant at the moment considering it was a Tuesday afternoon. You were grateful to whatever parents didn’t let their kids go to the park that day because you really needed some peace and quiet. Living in San Diego had its perks and yet it’s downfalls but you loved it nonetheless. You were content to spend your time watching the world spin as long as you could sit up on the jungle gym rooftop and listen to your favorite songs through your dollar store headphones.

With one hand holding onto the swing’s chain and the other holding your walkman, you pushed feet forward to swing higher. Your eyes fell closed as you let yourself be absorbed by the sound. This was your escape, your happy place. Or at least it /was/. You were abruptly interrupted by a stranger’s hand on your shoulder. Your eyes shot open as you looked for the owner of this hand.

“Oh shit, you’re alive,” A boy looked down at you. He looked almost genuinely surprised. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Still, a bit shook and kinda annoyed you addressed him, “Who are you?” That was all you could come up with on the spot. The grin that spread across his face almost made you fall from your swing. “The name’s Richie,” he said. “But you can call me anytime.” You weren’t sure what was funnier, the pickup line or the fact that he had topped it all off with a stupid wink.

Either way, it made you laugh. Wow, what luck did you have to meet such a cute stranger? Once you’d actually gotten a better look at him you noticed that not only was he, in fact, cute but he was /very very/ cute. The boy, who you now know as Richie, was tall with dark curly hair. He had brown eyes and hundreds of freckles scattered around his face. He looked like the kinda kid all the girls wanted to make out with. Well until he opened his mouth, you supposed.

“Is this seat taken, babe?” You rolled your eyes. “That depends,” you played back. “On what?” “If you’re going to keep hitting on me or not.” He grinned again nudging you, making your swing sway slightly side to side. “C'mon, don’t be like that!” He took a seat on the swing next to you despite any protest you might’ve made. There wasn’t a beat of silence before he spoke up again. “So, what’re you listening to?” Richie questioned. “Oh, it’s a new hit called ‘None Of Your Business’!” Your tone was light and humorous which got rid of any implication that you meant it in a harsh way.

You couldn’t help but feel delighted by his company. You easily threw jokes back and forth, of course not without him making rather crude, flirtatious jabs every once in a while. He seemed like the kinda best friend you never had. Someone who’d sit and throw stupid banter around even when it wasn’t necessarily tasteful or objectively funny. Somewhere into your exchange, you found yourself arguing about who had a bigger dick, which itself was ridiculous because you didn’t even have one. Regardless, it was fun to have a kick at his huge ego.

“Hey, (Y/N).” You head turned to look at Richie, humming in response. “Come sit on my lap,” He offered. You gave him a weird look, “Why, you creep??” He explained that he'd always wondered what I'd be like to swing with someone on your lap. "It's not nearly as great as it seems in theory." You laughed. You demonstrated this when he ended up trying to sit on /your/ lap crushing you and almost falling. "That's not fair, I'm way bigger than you." You thought for a second. "Wait..." You figured it'd work better if you sat on his lap, facing him and your arms around him. This ended up being quite awkward. You two were inches apart. You fidgeted with your fingers behind his neck as your rocked back and forth. "Well, was this as fun as you thought it would be?" You looked into his brown eyes. "Better, I never thought I'd have such a pretty girl with me." You blushed in embarrassment, punching him in the chest. "Hey!" 

Suddenly, you felt Richie tense as he saw a car drive up toward the park’s street. “RICHARD TOZIER!” The voice startled the two of you, Richie was probably more shook than you. You immediately came to a stop, well as fast as you could come to a stop, and got off his lap awkwardly. You looked at your new friend as if to ask who that was. He looked at you nervously. “My mom.” You gave Richie a sorry look before he hurried away. You couldn’t hear much after that except muted arguing.

Maybe you’d heard her say, “Richard, what hell do you think you were doing? San Diego’s a big city, I can’t spend all day searching for your ass when you decide to wander off! And who was that girl? Why were you two so close?” But Richie’s replies were inaudible and you suddenly felt bad as you watched them drive away. It didn’t dawn on you until you were halfway home that you didn’t even get to say goodbye.


End file.
